Die eiserne Träne
by Attachment
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt im 4. Schuljahr der Rumtreiber. Eine neue Schülerin sorgt für helle Aufregung, selbst die vier Freunde werden nicht verschont!  Und es entwickelt sich eine Freundschaft, die nichts trennen kann. Oder?
1. Welcome back!

Vorwort: Schön, dass es euch zu dieser Fanfiction verschlagen hat. Die Handlung dreht sich um das Vierte Hogwartsjahr der Rumtreiber James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew und natürlich ist Lily Evans auch wieder mit von der Partie!

Eine neue Schülerin versetzt die gesamte Schule in helle Aufregung und besonders die vier Freunde bekommen das am eigenen Leib zu spüren.

Humor/Romance und zum Schluss Action/Hurt, viel Vergnügen! (Pairing wird nicht verraten, lest selbst)

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling. Außer Evelyn, die meiner Feder entsprang

Die eiserne Träne- we'll never forget you

** : Welcome back!**

„Remus, steh endlich auf und zieh dich an. In zehn Minute kommen deine Freunde."  
Eine kleine blonde Frau schob die großen Vorhänge zurück, die schwach im Wind des offenen Fensters wehten.  
„Dann hab ich doch noch neun Minuten.", sagte eine Stimme aus dem verwühlten Bett.  
„Wie dein Vater, die Ruhe weg... jetzt reicht es Remus, steh auf!„, erwiderte die Frau und fuchtelte wild mit einem Kochlöffel.„Nun-mach-schon.", schrie sie und zog dem Jungen die Decke von dem Körper.  
„Mum, warum musst du denn schreien, es ist noch mitten in der Nacht." Der Junge versuchte verzweifelt seine Decke zurück zu erkämpfen, doch als er scheiterte zog er das Spannbettlacken ab und streifte es sich über den Körper.  
„Es ist kurz vor zehn. Und nun mach schon, sonst mache ich heute kein Frühstück, mein junger Herr."

„Okay, okay. Ich mach ja du die Güte hättest dein Hinterteil aus meinem Zimmer zu schwingen?", flüsterte der noch halb schlafende und rieb sich dieAugen.  
„Remus John Lupin, sei nicht so frech, sonst..", doch weiter kam sie nicht, als ihr die Tür schon vor der Nase zugeschlagen wurde. „Söhne..", jammerte sie und ging schnurstracks hinunter in die Küche.

„Mütter.", sagte der Junge und strich sich eine hellbraune Strähne aus dem Auge.  
Er beeilte sich so schnell er konnte sich anzuziehen und die noch herumliegender Bücher und Federn in einen großen Koffer zu schleudern.  
Als er fertig war betrachtete er sein Werk. „Das ist genug.",sagte er zu sich selbst und blickte in den Spiegel, zurück starrten zwei haselnussbraune leuchtende Augen.  
Das war das Einzige was Remus an ihm selbst gefiel, jedoch hasste er diese feinen Narben, die sich wie windende Schlange durch sein Gesicht zogen.  
Nicht, das er besonders hässlich war, nein er hatte sogar einez iemlich gute Figur und eine stattliche Größe, jedoch im Vergleich zu Sirius und James war er ein Wischmopp in Filch´s Besenkammer.  
Schließlich gab er sich geschlagen und trottete die Treppen hinab in Richtung Treppe.  
„Morgen Dad, gut geschlafen?", grinste er als sein Blick in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters führte. „Bestens", kam eine Antwort unter dem Schreibtisch hervor. „Ah hab ich dich endlich." Plötzlich gab es ein lautes Knacken und ein Geräusch fuhr durch das Haus, als ob tausend Knochen auf einmal brachen.  
Schnaufend kam ein hagerer Mann zum Vorschein. Er trug einen altenausgebeulten Umhang und hielt ein Fellknäuel hoch empor in der Luft,das bedrohlich knurrte.  
„Dad, was ist das?", fragte Remus angewidert und trat zwei Schritte zurück.  
„Ein Obligator.", lächelte der Mann, „das sind kleine beißende Geschöpfe, die in den Wäldern Portugals leben." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich war es nichts außergewöhnliches das dann diese kleinen Dinger in den Häusern der Bewohner Portugals ab und zu auftauchten,doch da England nicht Portugal war, runzelte der Junge die Stirn. Da er sich aber hundert andere Dinge ausmalen könnte, die er lieber tun würde als sich einen stundenlangen Vortrag über die „wahren Ureinwohner Portugals" anzuhören, fragte er nicht nach.  
„James, Sirius und Peter kommen gleich, ich muss runter." Als Antwort kam nur ein desinteressiertes murmeln, Mr. Lupin war zurück in seine Arbeit gefallen.

Zwei Minuten später saß er in einem großen Ledersessel und betrachtete gespannt den Kamin im Wohnzimmer. Sein Blick wanderte von dem Backsteinkaminsims auf die kleine Uhr mit fünf Zeigern. Der kleine Zeiger bewegte sich gleichmäßig auf die zwölf zu und dann war es soweit. Er berührte die zwölf, Remus starrte mit einem Lächeln in das prasselnde Feuer, doch nichts geschah.  
Der Teenager starrte weiter in die Flammen, aber sein Lächeln verstarb nach weiteren zehn Minuten.  
„Vielleicht ist ihnen ja etwas passiert?", fragt er mit zittriger Stimme.  
Ihm schossen schreckliche Dinge in den Kopf, er schüttelte den Kopf als versuche er sie herauszuschütteln doch es half nichts.  
„Vielleicht haben sie den falschen Ausgang erwischt und mitten in ein schwarz magisches Treffen hinein gerauscht oder sie..."  
Doch das Ende des Satzes wurde von einem lauten Pochen an der Tür übertönt.  
Mrs Lupin eilte zur Tür und öffnete sie schwungvoll. Im Türrahmen standen Remus´s beste Freunde Sirius Black, James Potter (dessen Haare noch verstrubbelter waren als im Jahr davor) und Peter Pettigrew.  
„Hallo Mrs Lupin.", strahle ein Junge mit schwarzen langen Haaren, Sirius Black.  
„Na endlich Jungs. Remus dachte schon ihr wärt an den Füßen aufgehängt gestorben.", antwortete die rundliche Dame und lächelte.  
„MUM", rief Remus und sein Gesicht glich nun einer Tomate.  
„Oh wie süß, unser kleiner Remy hat sich Sorgen gemacht.", sagte Sirius und nahm Remus in den Schwitzkasten.  
„Ach halt die Klappe, Tatze!", erwiderte er uns stieß mit voller Wucht seinen Zauberstab in Sirius´ Rippen.  
„Au, das tat weh, du wild gewordene Bestie."  
Bei diesen Worten ging die Küche in schallendes Gelächter unter,ausnahmslos jeder grinste und Mrs Lupin hielt sich den Bauch. „Nun ist es mal gut, Jungs und jetzt auf ,sonst verpasst ihr den Hogwartsexpress.", japste sie.

Kaum wurden diese Worte gesprochen schon saßen die vier Freunde, Mrs Lupin und James' Eule Frederick zusammengedrängt in einem kleinen schmuddeligen Muggel-Taxi.  
Schon nach einer Fahrt von zwanzig Minuten waren sie an dem Bahnhof King´s Cross  
angekommen. „Danke fürs herbringen Mum, bye.", grinste Remus und lud sein Gepäck auf einen großen Karren. „Nichts da junger Mann, ich habe Mrs Potter versprochen auf euch aufzupassen, solange ihr noch hierin London seid."  
Gleichzeitig verdrehten James und Remus die Augen. „Notiz, nie wieder meiner Mum meine Freunde vorstellen." Flüsterte James zu den anderen Jungs, die sich darauf vor Lachen schüttelten.  
„Jungs.", meinte Mrs Lupin und schüttelte den Kopf, „schlimmer als pubertierende Knallrümpfigekröter!"  
„Moony, deine Mutter hat mich gerade als Knallrümpfigenkröter bezeichnet.", protestierte Sirius.  
„Als pubertierenden Knallrümpfigenkröter.", fügte Peter hinzu und erntete prompt einen Seitenblick von Sirius, einen der vernichtenden Sorte.  
Remus lächelte sanft: „Nun kommt, oder wir können nach Hogwarts schwimmen, es fängt an zu regen!"

Das Rattern des Zuges dröhnte so laut wie noch niemals zuvor. Der Regen klatschte bedrohlich gegen die Fensterscheiben und der Donner ließ sein klagenstes Lied zu hören, es war wie ein Stummer Hilfeschrei, der nie Aufmerksamkeit erreichen würde.  
Remus Lupin betrachtete starr die Perlen des Wassers, die sich nun sanft schlängelnd ihren Weg zum Boden suchten.  
Doch plötzlich traf ihn aus heiterem Himmel traf ihn ein großes schwarzes Laken direkt am Kopf und eher er sich versah atmete er wieder einen großen Zug frischer Luft, doch der blieb ihm im Halse stecken als ein großen von schwarzen Haaren umrahmtes Gesicht erblickt.  
„W-Was zum..?", begann er zu stottern doch Sirius schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
„Sieh deinen Umhang an, wir sind gleich da."  
Und tatsächlich hatte Remus es nicht bemerkt, dass der Zug nun immer langsamer wurde und schließlich in den kleinen Bahnhof von Hogsmead hineinrollte.  
Die vier Freunde stiegen voller Vorfreude aus und betraten zum erneuten Mal nach den Sommerferien das kleine Wäldchen vor Hogwarts.  
„Wow, es ist noch schöner als in meiner Erinnerung.", hauchte Peter.  
James grinste nur zufrieden. „Das hört sich ja so an, als wären wir vor Jahren das letzte Mal in Hogwarts gewesen."  
Bei diesen Worten lächelte Remus. Gewiss, für seine Freunde mögen die Ferien viel zu kurz gewesen sein, aber für ihn war es ein Segen zurück zu kommen, zurück zu seinem wahren Zuhause, zurück zu den ersten Freunden und Lehrern, die ihn akzeptierten so wie er war.  
„Aber es ist immer toll zurück zukommen.", sagte Sirius und stieß die Faust in die Luft, „dieses Jahr gehört den Rumtreibern."  
Doch Remus achtete nicht mehr auf die Freundesrufe seiner Mitschüler, nein er streckte den Kopf hoch empor um zu sehen welchesWunder vor ihnen lag.  
Über ihnen ragte ein gigantisches Schloss mit hunderten klein leuchtenden Fenster.  
Mit dem weichen Schnee auf den hoch ragenden Türmen, sah es aus wie eine von diesen wunderbaren Lebkuchenschlösser, die als Kind so sehr gemocht hatte.  
„Willkommen Zuhause, Remus", schien der dichte Wald zu flüchten.  
Ein sanfter Windstoß umspülte die Hogwartsschüler als ob er wusste, das Remus nun Zuhause war...


	2. Ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts

**2. Chapter Ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts**

Die Halle war zur Feier des Tages in alle vier Hausfarbengeschmückt und dort genau über Dumbeldores Stuhl hing ein goldener Phönix, dessen sein hellschimmerndes Licht die Halle durchflutete.  
„Ich hab so das Gefühl, die Halle ist größer geworden.",grinste Sirius während sich die Freunde am Gryffindortisch niederlassen.  
„Nein Tatze, das liegt eher an deinem fehlenden Einschätzungsvermögen.", erwiderte James und legte die Füße zufrieden auf den leeren Platz neben ihm.  
Doch bevor nur einer der Rumtreiber lachen konnte, kam einhübsches Mädchen mit langen kastanienbraunen Haaren und stechend grünen Augen zu ihnen herüber stolziert.  
„Potter." , sagte sie und starrte ihn an als ob er einwiderliches Stinktier wäre., „falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, deine sogenannten Füße liegen auf meinem Platz."  
„O-oh, entschuldige Lily.", stotterte der Angesprochene und wurde auf der Stelle rot. Doch diese Chance ließ er sich nicht entgehen.  
„He Evans."  
„Du brauchst nicht so zu brüllen, Potter. Ich sitz neben dir."  
„Morgen Abend Hogsmead?"  
„Sag mir dann wie es war, jah?", entgegnete Lily mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.  
Enttäuscht drehte sich James wieder zu seinen Freunden und da kam es ihm sehr gelegen, dass Peter ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Was, Wurmschwanz?"  
„Kennt ihr die dort vorne an unserem Tisch sitzt? Ich hab sie noch nicht gesehen."

Peter deutete auf ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haar und leuchtenden blauen Augen.  
Sie war sportlich und gut gebaut, das Mädchen saß zwischenMaximilian McFadden, einem bulligen Siebtklässler und Anna Crowd, einer schmächtigen Drittklässlerin.  
„Die ist hundertprozentig neu hier, so eine Schönheit würde mir doch nicht entgehen.", murmelte Sirius und grinste. Doch bei dieses Worten erntete der nur ein missbilligendes Kopfschütteln von Remus und ein affenartiges Brüllen von James, doch Peter, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte auf welcher Seite er stand, sagte lieber gar nichts und starrte zum Lehrertisch.  
„Ich werde mich vorstellen gehen.", grinste Tatze, erhob sich und schlenderte zu dem schönen Mädchen, doch als er gerade anfing zusprechen, räusperte sich Dumbledore:  
„Bitte setzt euch. Auch Sie Mr Black!" „Jaja schon gut.",murmele Sirius und setzt sich neben seinen Freunden, „die Neue ist echt... wie sagt man so schön heiß."  
„Pass auf das du dich nicht verbrennst.", antwortete Remus gelangweilt, „und nun sei ruhig, ich mag zuhören." 

„Willkommen. Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts, ich freue mich das ihr alle gesund und munter zurückgekommen seid. Wie Mr Filch mich gebeten hat zu erwähnen, dass katapultierende Feuerzähne und kreischende Flubberwürmer dieses Jahr der Liste der Verbotenden Gegenstände, die übrigens in Filch´s Büro einzusehen ist, hinzugefügt wurden.  
Und ich muss euch auch darauf hinweisen ,dass die heulende Hütte und der verbotene Wald strengstens verboten sind." Ein allgemeines Murren und Protestgeschrei brach in der Halle aus, doch als Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme fortfuhr, verstimmten sie schlagartig.  
„Und nun zu meiner letzten Ankündigung. Ich freue mich eine neue Schülerin in unseren Reihen begrüßen zud ürfen, Evelyn Turner. Sie ist aus familiären Gründen von der Phoenix-Academie für magische Künste nach Hogwarts gekommen und ich hoffe dass ihr ALLE „- sein Blick ruhte einen Moment auf demTisch der Slytherins, „freudig willkommen heißt." 

„Ha, sagt ich doch, dass sie neu ist.", plapperte Sirius los, „so ein hüb..."  
„Schon gut, Tatze. Du kriegst nachher auch 'nen Hundekuchen.", unterbrach in James und die vier Rumtreiber prusteten los.  
Dumbledore hob seine rechteAugenbraue: „Da meine Rede zu unerwarteten, emotionalen Ausbrüchen führt, werde ich sie an der Stelle beenden, aber eines habe ich noch zu sagen:  
Schokofrösche, Krimskrams,Remmidemmi, lasst es euch schmecken!"  
„So da diese Rede jetzt beendet ist, will ich der Neuen meine Bekanntschaft nicht vorenthalten.", sagte Sirius und steuerte direkt auf Evelyn zu, als er direkt neben ihr stand holte er tief Luft und begann würdevoll ein Gespräch.  
„Sirius.", bei diesen Worten streckte er seine rechte Hand aus.  
Evelyn drehte sich nach einigen Sekunden um und starrte ihn direkt in die Augen, ihr Anblick schien Sirius die Sprache zu verschlagen.  
„Was?", fragte sie und starrte ihn an.  
„Sirius, das ist mein Name.",antwortete er mit seinem schönsten Strahlen.  
„Sag bloß? Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, gratuliere.", erwiderte das Mädchen und streifte sich eine lange Strähne ihres glänzenden Haares aus dem Gesicht.  
„Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst mein Pudding wird kalt." Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass Black immer noch direkt neben ihr stand.  
„Okay, schön dich kennen gelernt zuhaben." Mit diesen Worten stapfte er zurück zu seinen Freunden. „Die ist echt nett...", nuschelte er und beobachtete Peter wie er sich einen großen Löffelvoller Vanillepudding in den Mund schob.  
„Moment mal der Pudding, der hier serviert wird, ist doch schon kalt, oder Remus?" Tatze starrte seinen Freund an.  
„Das war er schon immer, aber schön, dass es dir auffällt."  
Doch der Junge überhörte die gehässige Bemerkung seines Freundes und runzelte die Stirn.  
Nach Sekunden der Stille brach es aus Sirius heraus: „Dann hat mich die Neue ja angelogen!"  
Die anderen Rumtreiber starrteni hren Freund verwundert an. „Wer hat wen angelogen? Und seit wann isst du Pudding?"  
Sirius erhob sich blitzschnell und ging zurück zu Evelyn und wurde dort mit einem unfreundlichen „Du schon wieder?" begrüßt.  
„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass der Pudding hier in Hogwarts schon kalt ist, bevor er serviert wird." „Ach echt? Hab ich ja gar nicht bemerkt.", sagte sie trocken und aß weiter.  
„Gut, dass ich es dir gesagt habe.",grinste der Junge.  
„Das war Ironie, du Scherzkeks.", antwortete Evelyn und blickte ihn nun böse an, „Was genau willst du von mir, Black?"  
„Dich freundlich in Hogwartswillkommen heißen und dir meine Freundschaft anbieten."  
„Nein danke, kein Interesse. Ich kaufe keinen Ramsch."  
„Ich könnte dir auch Hogsmead zeigen."  
„Kenn ich schon."  
„Oder die Länderein, die sind wirklich..."  
„Kenn ich schon."  
„Ich kann dir das Passwort des Gemeinschaftsraum sagen!"  
„Ah ja und wie lautet es?"  
„Ähm... REMUS, wie heißt'n unser Passwort für den Turm?", den letzten Teil schrie er durch die ganze Halle.  
„Als ob ich das hier rumschreien würde, Schwachkopf.", kam eine fröhliche Antwort.  
„Mh... ich kann es dir dann nachher sagen."  
„Ich kenne es bereits."  
„Das ist fies, ich wollte es extra für dich rausfinden.", sagte er schmollend.  
„Das tut mir jetzt aber leid. Ich würde dir raten zurück zu deinen Freunden zu gehen, die vermissen dich bestimmt schon."  
„Ach die halten es schon noch ein wenig ohne mich aus."  
„Schön, aber ich halte es keine Sekunde mehr mit dir aus. Schön dich gekannt zu haben."  
Sie erhob sich und schnappte sich ihre Tasche und lief schnell zum Ausgang.  
„Man sieht sich im Unterricht!", brüllte er hinterher.  
„Ja leider.", drang noch eine Antwort und es wurde Still in der Halle, alle Augen richteten sich auf Sirius.  
Noch nie hatte sich ein Mädchen geweigert mit ihm zu sprechen, geschweige denn ist überhaupt noch niemand vor ihm geflohen, außer ein kleiner Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff, aber der zählte nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Mädchen zeigten immer Interesse an ihm- schon wegen seines guten Aussehens und natürlich seinem charmantem Charakter. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Sie hatte noch nicht mal seinen Körper betrachtet, so wie alle Mädchen das sonst taten. Aber um so besser, nun hatte er einen Ansporn. Er würde schon an diese Evelyn herankommen. 

„Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht, oder warum starrt ihr alle?", rief Sirius wütend und stapfte kochend aus der großen Halle.  
„Tatze hat wieder eine neue Herausforderung gefunden.", grinste James und stopfte sich eine Pastete in den Mund.  
„Aber ich glaube, sie ist etwas zu groß für ihn.", sagte Peter und starrte auf den Punkt, an den sein Freund noch vor zwei Minuten stand.  
„Wollen wir wetten?", fragte Krone.  
„Ihr seid doch echt...",platze Remus und erhob sich, „wetten ob Sirius irgendein Mädchen abschleppt,widerlich!"  
Und genau wie seine Vorgänger ging Remus aus der Halle, nicht ohne noch einmal von einer Pastete der Slytherins am Kopf getroffen zu werden.  
„Dieses Jahr wird toll, Wurmschwanz.", lachte James.  
„Wenn du meinst, ich habe eher Angst..."


	3. Erinnerungen

**3. Chapter Erinnerungen**

Es war früh am morgen als die vier Freunde Sirius, James, Peter und Remus in der großen Halle saßen und frühstückten. Sirius wollte natürlich keine Gelegenheit verpassen einen Blick auf Evelyn zu werfen, die heute besonders von den anderen Gryffindormädchen hervorstach, denn sie trug einen sattgrünen Pullover an und trug ihren Umhangl ässig über die Schultern gelegt.  
Die Rumtreiber waren jedoch nicht ganz so fröhlich, wie am vorherigen Abend, denn heute war der erste Schultag im neuen Jahr und sogar Remus, der sich jedes Jahr wie ein Schneekönig auf die erste Stunde im neuen Jahr gefreut hatte, saß nun betrübt auf seinem Platz und starrte ins Leere.  
„Wasn los Moony?", mampfte James mit vollem Mund, "Mhapf ifsch loschf?"  
„Vollmond.", zischte er zurück ohne ihn jedoch eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
James, der wusste wie gereizt sein Freund an Tagen des Vollmonds war, beschäftigte sich nun wieder mit seinem Essen.  
„Wir besuchen dich wieder.",grinste Sirius mit leuchtenden Augen.  
Eine genuschelte Antwort kam zurück.  
„Ach Kopf hoch, es ist doch kein Weltuntergang, es ist nur... ein kleines haariges Problem."  
Remus blickte zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag hoch. „Klein würde ich es nicht bezeichnen, haarig.. trifft's schon eher und Problem... ein riesen Großes."  
Als Remus ein kleines Kind war,geschah etwas, das sein Leben für immer verändern sollte.  
Etwas unvorstellbares Grausames...

~ Flashback Anfang ~  
Er rannte so schnell, das er nur noch verschwommene Bilder seiner Umgebung wahrnahm.  
Hinter sich hörte er die Gefahr kommen, sie schlich sich wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute visiert.  
Er lief immer schneller und schneller, der kalte Wind peitschte in sein Gesicht und ließ seine Haare einziger Gedanke war geprägt vonAngst. Angst oder Verzweiflung er konnte es nicht mehr auseinander halten.  
Und dann geschah es, es war so als ob sich ein kleiner Baumwurzel aus dem nichts erhob, er verlor den halt und schlug hart auf dem gefrorenen Boden auf, Blut strömte aus einer Schnittwunde am Arm.  
Er konnte förmlich spüren wie sich seine Angst vergrößerte, doch er wagte es nicht aufzustehen und nach zu sehen wo es war.  
Plötzlich sprang ein riesiges Ungetüm aus dem Nichts hervor und bäumte sich vor dem kleinen Jungen auf. Für Sekunden setzte sein Herz aus und er wusste, wenn er jetzt etwas falsch machtwürde es fatale Folgen haben. Jede Kleinigkeit konnte jetzt zwischen Leben und Tod entscheiden.  
Das Tier schnupperte unruhig in der Nachluft herum und sog den Geruch frischen Blutes tief in die Lunge ein. Remus konnte den heißen Atem des Tieres auf seinem Gesicht spüren, er schloss die Augen und begann zu beten.  
„B-bitte..", flüsterte der kleine Junge und zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
Doch das Monster schien den Kleinen nicht zu bemerken.  
Dieser atmete erleichtert aus, doch das bemerkte er eine Sekunde zu spät war töricht.  
Die schwarze Gestalt duckte sich und machte sich zum Sprung bereit.  
Ein einzelner Schrei durchfuhr den sonst so stillen Wald, es war ein Schrei voller Schmerz und Verzweiflung.  
Doch plötzlich durchstieß ein weiteres Geräusch die Stille, es war kein Schrei, es war ein grässliches Knacken.  
Dunkelrotes Blut bedeckte denWaldboden und mitten in der Lache lag ein regloser Kinderkörper... Der Werwolf Greyback hatte erneut zu geschlagen und sein Blut bekommen. 

~Flashback Ende ~

„Kopf hoch, Moony. Und jetzt lasst uns losgehen sonst verpassen wir Zaubertränke und Slughorn wird uns töten.", sagte James und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. 

Die vier Rumtreiber stiegen die kalte Marmortreppe zu den Kerkern hinab und setzten sich an einem freien Tisch in der Nähe des Lehrerpultes.  
Es gab ein lautes Scheppern und eine Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen, ein kleiner rundlicher Mann, mit einem aufwändig gearbeiteten Umhang stand nun vor der Klasse.  
„Willkommen in einem neuen Schuljahr, es freut mich Sie alle wiederzusehen.  
Dieses Jahr beginne ich den Unterricht mit einem kleinen Spiel. Die Regeln sind wie folgt:  
Jeder muss am Ende der Stunde einen Trank vorzeigen können, zu diesem Gebräu sollten sie eine emotionale Bindung haben. Sagen wir zum Beispiel, Ihren Lieblingstrank. Gutes Gelingen."  
Ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln erhob sich und einige Schüler liefen schnell zum Vorratsschrank um sich ihre Zutaten zu sichern, unter ihnen war auch Evelyn Turner, die in aller Ruhe ein Einhornhaar und verschiedene Pilze in ihren Armen hielt. 

Am Ende der Stunde stiegen verschieden farbige Dämpfe aus jedem Kessel eines Schülers und Slughorn, offenbar damit beschäftigt kandierte Annanas zu essen, ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
„So und die Zeit ist vorbei, bitte füllen Sie ihre Tränke in die gläsernen Behälter, die ich auf ihren Tischen platziert habe." Mit diesenWorten stand er auf und beäugte zufrieden die Arbeit seiner Schüler, doch am Tisch der Rumtreiber blieb er stehen und schaute verwundert auf ihre Tränke,die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten.  
„Was haben Sie denn gebraut, meine Herren?", fragte Slughorn und zog eine Braue hoch.  
„Ein Schönheitselixier, ich werde so etwas zwar nie brauchen, aber der hat ne schöne Farbe.", antwortete Sirius strahlend und hielt dem Lehrer eine mattviolett farbende Flasche entgegen.  
„Typisch Tatze", murmelte James und blickte freudig zu seinem Freund.  
„Und sie, Mr Potter? Was haben sie für mich gezaubert?"  
„Der Trank des Vergessenen, den hat meine Mum mir mal aus Versehen in die Suppe gemischt und ich konnte mich an nichts mehr erinnern..", plauderte er los.  
„Ja und du hast mit Alicia McFadden rumgeknutscht.",beendete Peter den Satz und die Klasse brach in Jubeln aus. James, der es als selbstverständlich empfand, aufzustehen und sich zu verbeugen.  
Als nach Minuten langen Applaudierens und Buh-Rufe der Slytherins wieder Ruhe einkehrte, wand sich Slughorn an Remus Lupin.  
„Das Wasser des Wissens.", sagte Remus und grinste.  
„Ja, das passt zu ihnen, Mr Lupin. Sehr komplizierter Trank.. und perfekt gemeistert, meinen Respekt.", antwortete der Professor.  
Slughorn drehte sich schlagartig um als er den Trank vonPeter Pettigrew sah, der nun eine schlammgrüne Farbe angenommen hatte und nach Erbrochenen roch. 

Ohne einen Kommentar lief er schnell weiter zum Tisch an dem Lily Evans, Ashton McGrath und, zur Freunde von Sirius, Evelyn Turner saßen.  
„Ah Lily, einen schönen Amonesia haben sie da, einer der stärksten Liebestränke wunderbar und ..oh was zum..."  
Slughorn blickte erstaunt auf Evelyns Trank „Nein das kann doch nicht.. ist das etwa flüssiges Silber?", fragte er mit weit auf gerissenenAugen.  
„Ja.", sagte sie selbstsicher, „eine der besten Schutztränkegegen Werwölfe."  
Remus´ Eingeweide verkrampften sich schlagartig und er rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.  
„Das ist ein äußerst komplizierter Trank, 20 Punkte für Gryffindor, nein.. so etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt, dass eine Schülerin der vierten Klasse einen so mächtigen Trank braut. Haben Sie das auf ihrer alten Schule gelernt, Miss...äh.", Slughorn beugte sich zu Evelyn.

„Taylor, Sir. Und nein, ich kenne den Trank von meinem Vater." Zum ersten Mal sahen die vier Rumtreiber das Mädchen lächeln.

„Sehr schön, sehr schön. Ich denke es ist das beste, wenn wir die Stunde jetzt beenden. Einen schönen Tag noch." 

Die Schüler strömten aus dem Raum, nur die Rumtreiber und Evelyn blieben übrig.  
„Cooler Trank.", sagte Remus mit einem unnatürlichen Lächeln.  
Evelyn betrachtete ihn eine Weile musternd und dann fuhr sie mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns fort: „Ja nicht wahr? Flüssiges Silber, sehr gefährlich für bestimmte Personen." Mit diesenWorten drehte sie dich um, grinste vielsagend Remus zu und rauschte aus dem Raum.  
Die Freunde blickten sich besorgt an. „Meinst du sie weiß..?"  
„Nein, ich denke nicht.", erwiderte James und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Da können wir wohl nur hoffen...", zischte Remus und begann mit seinem Zauberstab die herumliegenden und übrig gebliebenden Zutaten einzusammeln.


	4. Vorurteile

_KnuddelBii: Vielen vielen Dank für dein Lob! Hoffe, dass nächste Kapitel gefällt dir auch!_

Vorurteile  
  
Remus hatte in den letzten Tagen kaum geschlafen. Es bedrückte ihm immer noch die Tatsache, dass Evelyn ihn so verschwörerisch angeblickt hatte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es Unsinn war, dass sie wusste was er war. Zwei Tage war sie gerade mal in Hogwarts. Würde das reichen, um ein so gut behütetes Geheimnis zu lüften?  
Doch nicht nur diese Frage beschäftigte den Jungen, es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass diese Evelyn im Zaubertränkeunterricht flüssigesSilber zu stande gebracht hatte und mit diesem Trank irgendein Ereignis in ihrem vergangenen oder jetzigen Leben verband.  
Es war nicht nur ein höchst schwieriger Trank, denn wer ihn falsch braut, könnte sein Leben aufs Spiel setzten.  
Aber Evelyn hatte es mit Bravour geschafft und zudem 20Punkte für Gryffindor eingesteckt.  
Dadurch machte sie sich bei allen ihren Gryffindormitschülern beliebt, sogar Peter hatte am Vorabend von ihr geschwärmt und war dann schlagartig verstummt (aufgrund eines äußerst vernichtenden Sirius-Black-Blickes, den, wie er immer zu sagen pflegte, von Geburt an beherrscht habe.).  
„Mr Lupin, Sie sitzen nicht in meinem Unterricht um dieVögel draußen zu beobachten!"  
Remus, der die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, zuckte zusammen und schaute demütig zu einer großen schlanken Frau hoch, die ihrer Haare streng zu einem Dutt gebunden hatte und ihn nun böse anfunkelte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor McGonegall.", sagte der Junge mit zittriger Stimme.  
„Ich hoffe das wird nicht zur Gewohnheit."  
„Nein, Professor.", antwortete der Junge und schaute zuBoden.  
Die Hexe beugte sich zu ihm runter und flüsterte: „Remus, Sie können sich das wahrlich nicht leisten, denken Sie daran." Der Junge nickte.  
„Fahren wir nun fort.", begann die Lehrerin, doch die Rumtreiber hörten längst nicht mehr zu, die Blicke der drei Freunde war auf Remus gerichtet, der sich nun zwang seine Gedanken bei dem Unterrichtsstoff zulassen.  
„Moony sieht aus, als ob er jedes Wort in sich einsaugen würde.", flüsterte James besorgt.  
„Und wenn er platzt?", fragte Sirius im spöttisch besorgtenTon.  
„Das ist nicht lustig, Sirius!", platze es aus James heraus.  
Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern: „Also die Vorstellung ist lustig."  
„Da hast du auch wieder recht, Tatze.", sagte James und die beiden stopften sich die Faust in den Mund um nicht laut zu lachen.  
„James! Sirius! Peter! Seid leise, ich will zu hören.",flüsterte eine genervte Stimme neben ihren, Remus, der das Gespräch stillbelauscht hatte, fuhr mit erröteten Gesicht fort:  
„Außerdem sauge ich nichts in mich herein!"  
„Mr Lupin, was sagte ich Ihnen vor zehn Minuten über Gequatsche im Unterricht?", durchfuhr eine laute Stimme das Flüstern.  
Es war Professor McGonegall, die nun mit Zornesröte im Gesicht vor dem Jungen stand.  
„E-es tut mir leid, Professor."  
„Und Sie, Black, Potter und Pettigrew, auf Sie wartet eine Verabredung mit Filch!", rief die Frau.  
„Professor, es war meine Schuld. Ich habe die Drei gebten etwas zu wiederholen, dass ich bei Ihnen nicht verstanden habe.", unterbrach Remus die Professorin. Er hoffte somit seine Freunde vor Strafarbeiten zu schützen.  
„Nun gut, Lupin. Heute Abend, acht Uhr in der Einganshalle."

Doch dieses Mal schien es nicht funktioniert zu haben. Remus nickte nur kurz und verbrachte die restliche Stunde damit, die geflüsterten Entschuldigungen seiner Freunde zu überhören.

Wie gesagt, so getan. Remus Lupin stand fünf Stunden später in der dunklen Halle und wartete auf seine Bestrafung, doch Filch war nicht da.  
Kurz vorher musste er noch Entschuldigungen und traurige Blicke seiner drei Freunde über sich ergehen lassen.  
„Alles besser als das.", murmelte der Junge uns setzte sich auf die große Treppe. „Wenn er sich doch nur beeilen würde, ich bin verdammt müde." Außerdem spürte er die Veränderung, die jeden Monat bei Vollmond seinen Körper belasteten. Kopf-und Rückenschmerzen waren nur der kleinste Teil. Remus rieb sich seine müde Augen und gähnte. Zu gerne würde er jetzt in seinem weichen Federbett im Schlafsaal liegen. 

Im gleichen Augenblick erklang eine leise schneidende Stimme an seinem linken Ohr.  
„Nun kommen Sie. Zeit für ihre Bestrafung." Es war die Stimme von Argus Filch, dem Hausmeister von Hogwarts.  
Doch er war nicht alleine, neben ihm stand ein hübsches Mädchen, das sich gelangweilt gegen eine Wand lehnte.  
„Du?", fragte Remus und riss die Augen auf.  
„Ich.", antwortete sie und blickte ihm mit höflichen Interesse an.  
„Aber was? Wie?", stotterte der Junge.  
„Es ist jetzt nicht der passende Augenblick um zu reden, wir müssen los. Oder Mr Filch?", Evelyn blickte voller Abscheu zu Filch, der perplex zurück starrte.  
„Gewiss. Folgt mir."  
Die drei liefen eine halbe Ewigkeit als sie vor einer großen Holztür stoppten.  
„Hier rein.", grunzte der Hausmeister und stieß die Tür mit einem Ruck auf.  
Remus und Evelyn gingen hastig in den Raum, gefolgt von Filch der nun gehässig grinste.  
Von den Decken und Wänden hingen lange Staubfäden und die Inneneinrichtung war verdreckt und zerstört.  
„Ihr sollt hier etwas aufräumen, da hinten stehen Putzsachen. Viel Spaß", grinste Filch und seine kleinen Augen funkelten amüsiert. Er drehte sich um und schlürfte zurück zur Tür.  
„Hätt' ich´s doch fast vergessen. Zauberstäbe bitte."  
Die beiden Teenager gaben ihm wiederwillig ihre Zauberstäbe und nachdem der Hausmeister die Tür verschlossen hatte, brach eine unangenehmeStille an.  
„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Evelyn und blickte Remus freundlich an.  
„McGonegall meinte es wäre eine schöne Abschreckung, damit ich im Unterricht nicht mehr rede.", antwortete dieser und wunderte sich über die Freundlichkeit seines Gesprächspartners.  
„Oh.", sagte sie und lächelte, „mir kam diese grauenvoll nervige Fledermaus namens Snape in den Weg.", sie grinste.  
„Genial! Ähm .. ich meine natürlich.. was ist passiert?", Remus musste grinsen, ja manchmal hatte das Snape wirklich verdient.  
„Er dachte er könnte mir den Inhalt seinen Tinenfass in die Schultasche schütten.", antwortete sie gelassen, „er wird eine Ewigkeit brauchen seine Hose zu säubern."  
Remus, der jetzt ungewollt grinsen musste, fing an die Putzsachen zu mustern.  
„Na dann kommen wir mal zu den Unangenehmen Dingen im Leben", ers eufzte.  
Doch Evelyn lächelte nur. „Schon mal was von Magie ohne Zauberstab gehört?"  
Der Teenager starrte sie an. „W-was?" Naütrlich hatte er davon in der Bibliothek gelesen, aber er bezweifelte, dass ,außer wirklich mächtigen Zauberern, kaum einer diese Magie anwenden konnte.  
„Nein?", fragte sie, „dann schau gut hin."

Sie stellte sich mitten in den Raum, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.  
Plötzlich fühlte Remus eine Wärme tief in seinem Inneren,die er noch nie empfunden hatte.  
Ein leichter Luftstoß umspielte sein Gesicht und er fühlte sich ungewohnt frei und sorglos.  
Evelyn öffnete die Augen, grinste siegessicher und schnipste dann mit dem Finger.  
Der meterdicke Staub verschwand, die Holz der Möbel blitzen wie neu und die Löcher in den Polstern nähten schlossen sich von selbst.  
Der Junge blickte Evelyn erstaunt an. „Bei Merlins Unterhose...", stotterte und schaute sich um.  
„Ich hoffe, es ist keine schmutzige Unterhose."; scherzte das Mädchen und lächelte das erste Mal aus ganzem Herzen.  
Remus konnte nicht anders und empfand mehr Respekt und Symphatie für das Mädchen.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er wissbegierig.  
„Meine Mum hat mir das beigebracht, sie war ein To- sie war eine mächtige Hexe.",sagte Evelyn, doch nun begleitete eine durchdringende Kälte ihre Stimme.  
„Ist sie gestorben?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.  
Das Mädchen nickte leicht. „J-ja, sie wurde ermordet. Nicht vielen Menschen erzähle ich das."

Remus , der nicht wusste was er tun sollte, legtezaghaft einen Arm um sie. „Tut mir leid.",flüsterte er.  
„S-schon gut. Ich vermisse sie nur so.", schluchzte Evelyn.  
„Aber du hast doch noch deinen Vater, oder?", fragte der Junge vorsichtig.  
Bei diesen Worten glitzerten Tränen in ihren Augen. „Nein, auch ermordet. Kurze Zeit später."

Bei diesen Gedanken zog sich Remus Inneres zusammen, es war schrecklich seine Familie zu verlieren.

„Meine Familie wurde schon seit Jahren von schwarzen Magiern verfolgt, dann kamen wir nach Ägypten und fühlten uns sicher. Mein Vater und meine Mutter lehrten mich alles, was ich brauchte um mich im Ernstfall verteidigen zu können. Abends geschah es dann- ich war in meinem Zimmer, hörte nur Geschrei. Dann vernahm ich Schritte, ich dachte es war mein Vater und öffnete die Tür. Dann stand er vor mir, groß und dreckig mit Gestrüpp als Haaren und blitzenden schwarzen Augen."  
Diese Beschreibung war Remus nicht fremd. Er erkannte sofort, wen Evelyn meinte. Remus selbst kannte ihn einst.

„_Ich werde dich nicht töten, mein Kleiner. Ich werde dir den Glauben an das Gute stehlen."_

Dieser Satz schoss ihm in das Gedächtnis. Es war jener Satz, den er nie vergessen konnte. Dies hatte der Mann zu ihm gesagt, bevor er Remus zu dem machte, was er ebenfalls war. Ein Werwolf.

Sie blickte ihm mit blauglänzenden Augen an: „Er heißt Fenrir Greyback."  
Remus verschlug es die Sprache, dann machte alles einenSinn.  
Den Zaubertrank den sie im Unterricht gebraut hatte, war als Schutz vor dem Mörder ihrer Eltern, das letzte Tribut, das sie ihnen noch geben konnte.  
Doch es erklärte immer noch nicht, warum sie Anspielungen machte, dass Remus ein Werwolf war.

„Es tut mir leid, dass er dich gebissen hat.", flüsterte sie und zuckte zusammen, als ob sie befürchtete Remus würde sie schlagen.  
„Woher weißt du das?", Remus hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Tatsächlich. Sie wusste was. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Würde sie ihm verraten?

Das Gefühl der Angst und eine Spur von Hass pochten in seinen Adern. Eine Reaktion seines Körpers auf die Situation bei Vollmond.

„Auf der Beerdigung haben deine Eltern darüber gesprochen. Mit meiner Großmutter bei der ich wohne. Und ich hab es zufällig mitbekommen und hab mir deinen Namen gemerkt, Remus Lupin. Es war wie eine Art Verbindung zwischen uns. Ich, die ihre Eltern durch Greyback verloren hatte und du, dessen Lebensmut er gestohlen hatte."

Auf eine Art verstand Remus Evelyn nun. Doch immer noch herrschten Zweifel in seiner Brust. Er war kein Mensch, der anderen nach kurzer Zeit schon Vertrauen schenkte, doch er hatte das unerklärliche Gefühl, dass er genau das bei Evelyn tun konnte.

„Lass uns gehen, wir sind hier fertig mit aufräumen.", lenkte Remus das Thema wieder auf die Strafarbeit. Und er hoffte, dass das Mädchen verstand, dass zwischen ihnen nun alles im Reinen war. Und das tat sie.

Gemeinsam verließen die beiden den nun glänzenden Raum, nicht ohne sich noch einmal ein Lächeln zu zu werfen.

Und Remus hatte das Gefühl eine Freundin gefunden zu haben und auch Evelyn teilte dieses Geüfhl mit ihm.  
Doch eine Frage blieb, warum hatte Evelyn ihm das ohne weiteres einfach so erzählt? War das von Anfang an ihr Plan gewesen?


	5. Surprise, Surprise

Surprise, Surprise

„Ich traue der immer noch nicht.", sagte Sirius an einem verregneten Nachmittag. Die vier Freunde hatten sich an einen leeren Tisch im Gemeinschaftraum gesetzt und besprachen nun die Ereignisse am Vortag. James,der immer noch schlechte Laune hatte, da das Quidditchtrainings wegen Überflutung des Platzes verschoben worden war, nickte grimmig.  
„Es heißt ja nicht, dass ich ihr mein Leben anvertrauenwürde, aber ich finde sie nett."  
„Nett? Nett würde ich meine Großtante bezeichnen. Es wäre genau so als ob du Snape als netten Kumpel und gut aussehend bezeichnen würdest!", protestierte Sirius und strich sich elegant eine Strähne seines Haares aus dem Augen, die nun freudig blitzen.  
Immer wenn Remus dieses Funkeln sah, wusste er, dass Sirius an einer Sache Gefallen fand und es durch diskutieren musste, bis es nur noch eine klebrige Masse Haferflocken war.  
„Sie wird dich irgendwann verraten.", flüsterte James und nickte seinem Freund zustimmend zu.  
„Seht doch nicht immer alles so pessimistisch!", antwortete der Junge und verdrehte die Augen, das es schmerzte, „sie ist wirklich okay, glaubt mir. Wenn ihr euch halt nicht auf meine Menschenkenntnis verlassen könnt, schön und gut, aber ich kann es."

Mit diesen Worten klappte er einen schweren Roman „_Die Kriege der Antheomagie_" auf und begann zu lesen.  
Das gab den Freunden das Zeichen, dass Remus mit dem Thema durch war. James widmete sich nun einer kleinen Schar Mädchen, die lachend in den Gemeinschaftraum hineinstolperten, mitten unter ihnen Lily Evans.  
James, der seit der zweiten Klasse in sie verliebt war, strahlte nun.  
„Hey Evans!", schrie er und alle Mädchen drehten sich zu ihm und lächelten, außer die Lily die ihn entsetzt anstarrte. „Ja Potter?"  
„Wusstest du schon, das Küsse die Sprache der Liebe sind?",fragte James mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, „Lust auf ein wenig Konversation?"  
Lilys Mitschülerinnen begannen zu kichern, doch Lily blickte ihn nur voller Abscheu an.  
„Dich würde ich nicht mal mit einem zehn Meter langen Stockberühren, Potter.", sagte sie ruhig und lächelte ihn nun an, es war ein aufgesetztes, aber selbstsicheres Lächeln, das James die Zornesröte ins Gesicht.  
Er drehte sich beleidigt zu seinen Freunden um. „Irgendwann,irgendwann wird sie mit mir Ausgehen.", sagte er.  
„Ja ganz bestimmt, Tatze.", ermunterte ihn Sirius.  
„Fragt sich nur, wann irgendwann ist.", fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

So vergangen die Stunden und die vier Freunde verbrachten ihre freie Zeit damit, im Gemeinschaftraum zu sitzen und die verrücktesten Schlachtpläne zu erarbeiten, die James helfen könnten Lilys Herz zu davon beinhaltete einen schnarchenden Guhl, der andere einen riesigen dreiköpfigen Drachen (und man muss sagen, dass dieser Plan wohl der realistischste von allen war).  
Bis dahin hatte noch keiner geahnt, welche Auswirkungen, dieser kleine Anhang am schwarzen Brett für folgen haben würde...  
Ein markerschütterndes Kreischen durch drang auf einmal den ruhigen Gemeinschaftsraum und eine Drittklässlerin mit langen schwarzen Zöpfen rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Sie blieben zwei Meter vor Remus stehen, der sie nun misstrauisch beäugte.  
„Wisst... Wisst ihr was nächstes Wochenende ist?", keuchte sie und hielt sich die Seite.  
„Oh mein Gott, ich weiß es.", sagte Remus und lächelte.  
Alle Augen wandten sich nun zu ihm. „Es ist Samstag!",beendete er den Satz und rollte mit den Augen.  
Das Mädchen ignorierte seine Bemerkung und fuhr fort:„

Nächste Woche vor 500 Jahren, haben sich die vier Gründer Hogwarts zum ersten Mal getroffen und dem Plan geschlossen eine Schule für Magie zu erbauen. Es ist das fünfhunderste Jubiläum von Hogwarts!"  
Begeistertes Murmeln trat ein, doch Remus zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Wie genau soll man denn wissen, wann sich die vier Gründer zum ersten Malgetroffen haben? Also ich glaub nicht, dass Godric Gryffindor ein Tagebuch geführt hat."  
„Sei nicht immer so pessimistisch, Moony.", grinste Sirius, der bei dem Wort Fest aufgesprungen war, außerdem war er froh diesen Spruch nun zu seinen Freund zurück werfen zu können.  
Doch der Junge konterte: „Ich bin nicht pessimistisch. Ich sehe es nur realistisch." Remus klappte sein Buch zu und sah seinen Freund mit einem, für ihn so typischen, Moony-Blick an.  
„Dann sei einfach mal optimistisch!", ergänzte Sirius und strahlte.  
„Optimistisch, Pessimistisch, Cruzifistisch, ist doch alles egal, Hauptsache es gibt was zu feiern.", lachte James. Gelächter und Applausbestätigten James´ Aussage.  
Sirius und Remus blickten sich verwundert an und sagten wie aus einem Munde: „Was zum Teufel ist Cruzifistisch?" James blickte siev erwundert an. „Ihr wisst es nicht?" Die beiden Freunde schüttelten den Kopf.

„Schade, ich hatte eigentlich gehofft ihr könntet es mir erklären." James zuckte mit der Schulter, das Mädchen, das nun vor Aufregung auf und ab hopste, blickte die Jungs an und grinste.  
Rraus mit den Neuigkeiten, sonst platzt du noch.", sagte Sirius.  
„Und das beste ist, man soll zu zweit zur Party gehen.",piepste das Mädchen und grinste.  
„Ich geh mit Lily." James blickte zufrieden zu seinenFreunden.

„Ich mit dieser Süßen aus Ravenclaw.", stieß Sirius hervor.

Peter blickte traurig zu Boden: „Und ich geh wahrscheinlich mit mir selbst."

„Für dich finden wir schon jemanden, ich kenn da nen Mädel, die hat ne süße Schwester.", antwortete Sirius und grinste stolz, „Moony und du..."  
„Bevor ich mit einer süßen Schwester eines süßen Mädchens, dass du aus diesem süßen Unterrichtsfach kennst, zu irgendeiner Party gehe, schluck ich lieber süßen Flubberwurmschleim!"  
Peter grinste, doch Sirius beäugte ihn scharf. „Sag´s doch gleich, du weißt schon mit wem du hingehst."  
„Ja", antwortete Remus, packte sein Buch in die Tasche underhob sich. Unter den Blicken der Gryffindors stolzierte er zum Jungenschlafsaal, drehte sich jedoch noch mal um, als Sirius laut zu schreien anfing: „Mit wem?"  
„Mit Shakespeare, ich hab gehört er soll ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer sein." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging hoch in den Schlafsaal. Als ob es so wichtig wäre, mit wem man wo hingeht. Typisch Sirius und James.

Die drei Freunde blickten ihm verwundert nach und schwiegen.  
Peter war der erste der die eisige Stille unterbrach. „Meint ihr, er geht wirklich mit Shakespeare zur Party?"  
„Peter", brüllten die Jungs gleichzeitig und starrten ihren Freund an.


End file.
